


A Need

by impressmyism



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddles with Redmond, M/M, other mentions of the cast, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impressmyism/pseuds/impressmyism
Summary: Dan seeks out Noah's comfort during the last final hours of Schitt's Creek's end. That's all I got, y'all.
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid, minor Noah Reid/Clare
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Need

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these people, just borrowing them for fictional purposes.

Noah didn’t realize how exhausted he was until he found himself alone and what was now his empty trailer. Playing the fictional character of Patrick gave him energy, so many highs that now as it was ending, it was the lowest of the lows. His shoulders slouched, he was still, looking at the bland carpet under his feet. 

He was still dressed as Patrick in the series finale, sneaking away as Dan hugged Annie tightly for a good while to say goodbye to her _and_ Alexis.

He didn’t realize how much the energy was gonna change quickly when Dan began breaking down. He should have known when he gave him comfort around the table for the read through, no one batted an eye nor cared about the public display of affection Noah was giving Dan. It wasn’t entirely new, both of them were recently dancing around whatever it was that was brewing since they started working together. But season six, the last season, seemed to bring it out more. The playful teasing, the late nights together, staying at each other’s place sans Clare, the silent moments of staring into each other’s eyes and feeling a warmth hit his stomach. 

Noah on his own stepped up to the plate to be sort of a leaning pole or rock for Dan, it was as if everyone knew it had to be him and he had no problem providing him that comfort space. But now, he needed to be alone himself. 

He lost his sense of time, he didn’t know how long he was gone until a _ping_ from his phone grabbed his attention. It was a text from Emily.

_**Hey, he’s looking for you. Just a heads up :)** _

Noah stretched and responded with a thanks and thumbs up emoji and just as he sent that message off, there was a soft knock at the trailer’s door. He got up and walked the short feet from the small sitting area to see that Dan was there, eyes were still red, not much sniffling but he looked… okay. “Come here,” Noah reached out his hand for Dan to take and he took it quickly, to come inside of an empty trailer that still had what was leftover to take at the end of the day. Noah gently pushed Dan to sit down and he sat down next to him to give him some room but Dan didn’t want that. He wanted Noah to be on him, be all over him.

Dan reached out with his hand, the one that still had the wedding band of David and gripped Noah’s thigh. 

“What do you need?” Noah asked in a soft whisper, his hand played with Dan’s hair, rubbing the available skin on his neck. His hand then moved to caress and hold onto his face, Dan nuzzled into it. It felt a little scratchy. His eyes caught onto Dan’s, who was looking at a) his lips and b) his eyes. The other man didn’t say anything but leaned over to capture his lips. 

It wasn’t David kissing Patrick. It was now Dan kissing Noah and it _felt_ different. It felt real. The kisses lingered on, slow and steady, passionate but languid. Noah was more sitting up straight, Dan was at an angle, in between being held and his head was arched up. At least twenty minutes had passed and they were in the same positions, just more touching and caressing and holding involved itself. 

“We can’t hide in here forever, you know?” Noah suggested, a soft chuckle fell from his lips as Dan’s continued to just lightly graze over his.

“Why not?” Dan pouted slightly. There were less tears now, his eyes weren’t as red and he was in a “better” mood.

“Between your dad and Sarah, both will immediately set off a search hunt and I don’t think you want either of them to find us like this.” Noah smiled.

“Mm,” Dan replied. “Let them find us.”

“You say that now but…” Noah trailed off, finding his hand was interlocked with the other man and it didn’t feel weird or awkward. It felt… like it should have always been there.

“You’re right, you’re right, we have to get out of here soon.” Dan complied and moved to sit up. “I didn’t think it would be this hard to say goodbye to everything, you know? The show, the crew, you guys, the characters I created…” he trailed off and he didn’t feel the urge to cry. He was coming to grips with the end. “Thank you for being there for me. You’re always there for me. You taking care of me, I, I don’t know what I’d do without you, Noah.”

Noah looked down at their hands that were still together and smiled. “I’ll do anything for Dan, you know that.” 

“Like you’ll come with me tonight to my place and stay?” Staying with Dan was always an adventure. Pizza, beer, late night snuggles with Red, Dan would still be awake, sitting downstairs working and Noah would seek him out. But now that they have kissed, what else could happen?

“Extra pepperoni?” Noah asked him.

“And a back stock of your favorite beer.” Dan smiled that big smile that only seemed to be just for Noah and the other man couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach now. Large butterflies with big wings. “I’ll take care of you tonight if you’ll let me.” The innuendos in between those words sent a shock down Noah’s spine. He didn’t form words but leaned over to capture Dan’s lips once more, a hint of tongue in between them.

The show, the set, it was their safe space. Now that it was over, what was going to happen next between them?   
  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://impressionism.tumblr.com) :) i'm friendly!


End file.
